


Could we ever be enough? (Baby we could be enough)

by florgi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: (Can't do anything else with this ship), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idk this is weird and short but it has a happy ending, M/M, Some way angsty and some way fluffly, Very implicitly canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 09:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5703397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florgi/pseuds/florgi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things had always felt off. Sergi had always felt like that. But he had never questioned it. Or maybe he’d never had the courage to do so. Until one day it became to much for a sane person. He couldn’t cope with so many lies told to no other but himself. </p><p>(OR: Sergi has always known he didn't love Coral but he never dared to consider the other option... and it's been a few years since "home" started to look a lot like England)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Could we ever be enough? (Baby we could be enough)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anitaquiroga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anitaquiroga/gifts).



> I constantly need to read and write about Muni and Sergi. It's 4am and I finally got this one shot out of my system. Hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Inspired by One Direction's "Home", from where the title of this fic comes from. (Even if One Direction is not your cup of tea you should give it a try to this song, it's so nice)
> 
> As always, this is dedicated to Ana.

Things had always felt off. Sergi had always felt like that. But he had never questioned it. Or maybe he’d never had the courage to do so. Until one day it became to much for a sane person. He couldn’t cope with so many lies told to no other but himself. 

“Did you and Coral decided what are you doing for Christmas?” Sergi looked at his mother confused because he hadn’t listened to her. She laughed and waved her hands. “If you and Coral had decided where are you spending Christmas? Because if it’s with us I need to know before Saturday so I can buy everything…”

“She’s not coming”

“Oh…” She seems to doubt a little but then continue “You mean you’ll spend it with th…”

“No” Sergi felt his shoulders go rigid and he had to stand up. His eyes were everywhere but on his mother and finally decided to focus on the falling snow outside the window. “We’re not spending it together because we broke up”

“You… Oh honey, I’m sorry. I didn’t know! When…? Sergi? Sergi!”

He was already putting on his jacket by the time his mum find him next to the door. He couldn’t look her in the eye because on top of everything he was now lying to her. He had not broken up with Coral. Not yet. 

“I’m sorry. I really gotta go. I’ll call you tomorrow, okay?” He kissed his startled mother on the cheek and tried to shoot her a convincing smile. He probably failed but it was the best he could do. “I’m alright, don’t worry. Love you”

He could barely heard his mother’s reply. He drove home with mind deep in his problems and only vaguely pondered if it wasn’t dangerous to be driving without paying any attention to the road. He didn’t care, there was something he needed to do and somehow it was more important that keeping himself alive to do it.

He had to call Coral, he didn’t want to be lying about the break up too. It had to become true.

\--

It was getting late but Sergi couldn’t be bothered to get up and check the time, nor did he tried to move when he heard his stomach making hungry noises or when his phone didn’t stop ringing for a good half an hour. 

He couldn’t help replaying the scene behind his closed eyes. He kept watching over and over again Coral’s furrowed eyebrows and the broken expression on his face. He found it hurt every time he remembered her sagged shoulders and the little pout she tried to bite back. He remembered her shaking voice asking him why. Oh, how he wish he knew why.

He could picture Coral perfectly with her pearly smile and her soft arms that alway hold him tight and caressed him tenderly. He could hear her voice in his head, always with the precise words he needed to hear to feel better or calmer. And her eyes, her beautiful hazel eyes that shone when they met after days being apart. But even knowing and being aware of all of this Sergi still felt lost. 

There was no use in denying that there was something missing every time he kissed her or every time they had sex. His chest didn’t felt whole when he had her in his arms. He had forced himself to believe he liked her and that maybe one day he’ll learn to love her too. But deep down Sergi knew it was useless. Coral was beautiful and imperfectly perfect but he wasn’t in love with her and he knew that he’ll never be. Sergi couldn’t tell her why because he didn’t know it himself and it pained him not to be able to change it even though he tried.  Yet it was unfair to led her on, not to tell her truth, and he couldn’t do it anymore.

Sergi had called her and asked her to meet him in his house. 

She didn’t cry. 

Coral used all his willpower to appear strong and unfaced, but Sergi knew her better than that.

“I’m sorry” was the last thing he told he before she nodded and stormed out of the apartment. 

And he really was sorry but he didn’t know how to make things better for her.

\--

“Sergi, what the fuck! Thanks God you’re okay man, what’s happening?”

“I’m sorry Marc. I’m okay. Don’t worry”

“No wait, I will fucking worry. Coral tells Melissa that you guys broke up and I can’t fucking find you in your phone and then your mother calls me to know if I know what’s going on with you and you’re not opening the door of your damn apartment! Of course I’m going to…”

“I’m not there” And the laugh that escaped Sergi’s throat is one of relief and suddenly the young man felt like the air was circulating through his lungs again. Suddenly he couldn’t stop smiling and clutched his bag closer to his side.

“What do you mean you’re not there? I’m here at your door!”

“Yes, and I’m not opening because I’m not there!” Sergi laughed again. Louder. Some people turned around to look at him but he didn’t mind. “I’m in the airport!”

He kept laughing while Marc stayed silent, Sergi supposes his friend was in shock and uses the brief pause to do the check in. His flight was taking off soon so he was ushered straight to the board the plane and Marc still hadn’t said a word.

“Marc? Are you alright?”

“Where are you going, Sergi?”

“Home”

\--

London was colder than Spain and much colder than Barcelona. It shocked Sergi to feel the freezing air slapping his face and to see the falling snowflakes. He buried deeper on his big coat and struggled a little in the street before getting a taxi to the train station.

He catched the last train to Stoke-on-trent and took a sit next to the window. The trip was silent and only filled with the soft music coming from the radio of a man sitting in front of him that was apparently asleep. It was late and they passed little town in a rush, their lights briefly illuminating the glass and making Sergi smile. His phone kept buzzing in his pocket but he ignored it. There was just one person he wanted to talk to and he wasn’t contacting him through whatsapp.

His English wasn’t the best but he didn’t need it to give the taxi driver the address of his destination. When he finally arrived and took the elevator to the right floor his heart was pounding hard on his chest and his ears were ringing from so much blood. He was not actually cold but he still felt his fingers were a bit numb. It took only a few knocks on the door for it to open abruptly.

Muni was looking at him with a disbelieving expression but impossibly bright eyes. Sergi’s lips quirked up instantly and before he noticed it he was smiling so broadly his cheeks hurt. A warmth that had nothing to do with the central heating of the building spread through his body and made the blood rush to his face an ears. There was a faint feeling of something pulling him inside of the apartment, closer to the surprised yet smiling man in front of him.

“You’re really here”

“I am”

“Marc called. I was worried”

“I’m sorry”

Sergi couldn’t wait anymore. 

He dropped everything and surged forward. He held Muni’s face with both hands and pressed their lips together. His heart was beating loudly and almost painfully against his ribcage and it went nothing but faster when he noticed Marc holding him tighter by the waist and licking his lower lip. Sergi let out a content sigh and opened his mouth letting Muni explore and take him because that was what he had always wanted anyway. They parted away when the need of breathing was too strong and they couldn’t help but laughing stil wrapped around each other, foreheads pressed together and lips brushing soft skin.

“Are you planning on letting me in?”

“Always”

  


Sergi hadn’t exactly planned to have sex with Muni that night. The only thing he had been certain of was that he had been going crazy and the reason of it was Marc Muniesa, even if he didn’t dare to aknowledge why. Going to London had been a crazy and risky desicion but something in his guts told him it was the right thing to do. When they kissed everything he had believed but never allowed himself to accept was confirmed as true.

It was not a magic spell. There were still tons of things Sergi was scared to think about, doubts lurking in the back of his mind, things he didn’t want to take into consideration. But there was something that became suddenly clear to Sergi that night, something that beat any other dark thought: he couldn’t think of any single place where he had felt he belonged more than in Marc’s arms. 

When they laid naked and tired, arms and legs tangled between a mess of sheets, smiles and soft kisses presses everywhere, in that precise moment every little piece that had been previously missing or hurting fell into place and through the fear and the uncertainty Sergi realized what real love felt like… and he wasn’t planning on let it go.


End file.
